jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
Carl Wheezer, Boy Genius
"Carl Wheezer, Boy Genius" is the second segment of the 15th episode of the third season. Plot The episode opens up with a big hairy spider with Jimmy looking through it in the park with Sheen. Carl then comes over and says he's got a girl friend. His Swedish pen pal, Elke Elkberg and she is coming to Retroville. While walking on the street, Jimmy says that Carl is a nerd and what she sees in him so he shows him and Sheen pictures and they were actually pictures of Jimmy. At the Candy Bar, Carl says that he pretended he was a genius and had a lab so Elke would like him, basically saying he was Jimmy. He mentioned Elke is coming to Retroville on a way to a tennis tournament and to meet him, and Carl is in a panic. She might find out that he was lying, so he has Jimmy pose as his lowly assistant and Sheen is a former monkey changed in a lab experiment – and it’s made an impression on Elke. Desperate to keep her impressed, Carl begs Jimmy and Sheen to act in their new roles for the duration of Elke’s visit. When Elke arrives, Jimmy tries to be polite, but Carl rudely tells him to get her bags. When they get in the Hover Car, Carl has no idea how to start it, nearly gets everybody killed and blames it on Jimmy. Then at Jimmy's lab, Elke asks Carl to bring back her favorite poet, but Carl brings back Attila the Hun, then sends him back with nut brownies. Then, Carl and Jimmy get into a fight and Jimmy and Sheen leave. Elke says she should go, but Carl takes her for a ride in Jimmy's rocket. While Jimmy and Sheen are walking away, they see Carl and Elke in Jimmy's rocket and realize they could get themselves killed in space. So they both get into Jimmy's second rocket and they go after them then in space. Carl and Elke are about to be hit by a meteor until Jimmy and Sheen save them. When they get back to Earth, Jimmy gets fed up with Carl's abuse and is about to tell Elke the truth, but gets restrained by the idiotic Sheen before he can do anything. Elke tells Carl that she's been lying this whole time; she's a farm girl, loves llamas, and came to American to buy llama feed from her cousin. Carl tries to tell her he's been lying too; he's not a boy genius and he too loves llamas, but she doesn't believe him until he shows her his Llama Love Society card and she too has one. Elke accepts Carl for who he is, even if he is just a nerd, and kisses him. They go to see the new baby llama at the petting zoo, while Sheen quotes a Swedish poet. Jimmy tells him to stop before going back into the house. Quotes At the park. (A spider up close walks while horror music plays. We see Jimmy looking through a magnify glass with Sheen.) Jimmy: Can you turn the music off Sheen. Sheen: Sorry! (walks to the radio and turns the music off) Jimmy: Notice the Miscellana octoria's distinctive tibial spurs and scierotized pedipalps. Sheen: Fascinating! Can you make it do the hokey-pokey? Jimmy: Sheen. Go home. Carl: Guys, guys! I got a girlfriend! Sheen: Ah! (passes out) Jimmy: Who is she? Carl: Well, she's my pen pal from Sweden and she's coming to Retroville and her name is Elke Ekberg. Sheen (waking up): That was weird. I thought I heard Carl say he had a girlfriend. Carl'': I do! Here's her picture. (shows Elke's picture) '''Sheen: Ah! (this time in a high voice and passes out again). Walking on the street. Carl: She's a teen model, tennis star, gymnast, masseuse and ballet dancer. Jimmy: Don't take this the wrong way Carl but your kind of a nerd. What does she see in you? (While he says it, Sheen catches up. Carl: Well I sent her some pictures. (shows Jimmy and Sheen the pictures: Carl mixing a potions for a pill to make his family new, Carl in a rocket ship with Goddard who is sucking the rare ice crystals, and Carl [[Out, Darn Spotlight|as MacBeth fighting Bolbi as Rangun the Space Pirate in '''MacBeth in Space']].)'' Sheen: Man! Where was I when you did all this stuff? Jimmy: Carl! These are all pictures of me. Sheen: Ah! (passes out again). Carl: Yeah, I didn't think she'd like a hefty boy with glasses who's into llamas and sleeps with a blanky and has unsightly spots all over his... Sheen (interrupts Carl by shaking his head): Too much information. At Candy Bar. Carl: So I told her I was a boy genius and I invented cool stuff had a neat lab. Jimmy: So you said you were me? Carl: Huh? Oh yeah, kind of. Anyway, Elke has one-day stopover in Retroville on her way to a tennis tournament and I'm afraid when she sees me, she'll find out I've been lying to her. Jimmy: Because you have! Carl: Huh? Oh, yeah, kind of. And she won't like me anymore. Jimmy: And by you, you mean me! Carl: Huh? Oh, yeah, kind of Jimmy: If you're looking for help, count me out! Sheen: Come on, Jimmy, just let Carl pretend to be you. He could show her some, inventions, fly her in the hover car, and she'll never know the difference. Jimmy: No way! I'm not letting Carl touch my stuff. Carl: Oh please Jimmy. This maybe my only chance to impress tennis-playing, teen-modeling, ballet-dancing, gymnastics masseuse. Sheen: Yeah, come on, Jimmy. (Jimmy looks at his friends and thinks.) Jimmy: Okay, for one day only you can be Carl Wheezer, Boy Genius. Carl: Yay, thanks, Jim! You're the best friend in the whole world. Oh, by the way, I told her you're my dimwitted assistant. Jimmy: What?! Carl: And then I said you were an experiment that went horribly wrong. Sheen: Sweet! Trivia * The photos Carl doctored are scenes from Out Darn Spotlight, Send in the Clones, and The Mighty Wheezers appear in this episode. * Carl goes through serious character derailment in this episode because he constantly acts ungrateful and abusive towards Jimmy and puts all of his friends in danger with no remorse whatsoever. * This however could be seen as Carl getting even with Jimmy for constantly making Carl his guinea pig. * This is the second time Carl puts pictures of himself over someone else's. The first was in The Junkman Cometh where he puts his picture in the place of Hugh with Judy. * Carl forgot the names of Jimmy's inventions, despite going into his lab frequently. * When Jimmy and Carl start arguing, they appear to be the same height. This is probably because * This is similar to the SpongeBob SquarePants episode, "I'm With Stupid", in which Patrick betrays SpongeBob to impress his folks. * At the end of the episode, Sheen quotes whom he believes to be a famous Swedish poet while saying a bunch of gibberish is easily a reference to The Swedish Chef from The Muppets. * Principal Willoughby was singing "His name was Rico! He was a show boy!", which is like the line "Her name was Lola! She was a showgirl!" from the song Copacabana. * Running Gag: Sheen passing out from Carl mentioning his relationship with Elke. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes